1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container such as lipstick container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cosmetic container comprising a housing assembly and a cap assembly with an inner cap member fittable onto the housing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art cosmetic containers, the housing assembly includes an insert sleeve that is integrally fitted to the upper end portion of a rotatable outer body. The insert sleeve supports a stationary main body while allowing relative rotation therebetween. A cosmetic holder receiving a lipstick is vertically slidably accommodated in the main body. The upper portion of the insert sleeve has an annular projection which is engaged within a corresponding annular groove of the inner cap member, when the container is capped.
However, in some case, the annular projection of the insert sleeve is positioned at a level somewhat offset from the position of the annular groove of the inner cap member in the capped condition. This could result from displacement in assembling the inner cap member to the outer cap member.
Furthermore, formation of the annular groove on the inner cap member is practically difficult. When the annular groove do not satisfy a prescribed size requirement, the annular projection fails to be tightly engaged with the annular groove, thereby degrading air-tightness of the cosmetic container. Since most of recent cosmetic material is volatile, the cosmetic container is required to have a superior air-tightness, otherwise the cosmetic material received therein tends to be deteriorated in a relatively short period of time.